A Minecraft War
by Void of Shining Darkness
Summary: (Sequel to 'A Minecraft History') Ender has escaped from her Caretakers and now plans to destroy all who stand in her way to world domination. Max is a crazy orphan living with her uncle, but when Ender attacks her village she must join Notch and Herobrine's army to save the world. Kind of told from Max's P.O.V. (Previously known as Akroatiś)
1. Mental Max

There was a knock on the door of the Stronghold, a slot opened and weary eyes peered out. The eyes saw who was knocking, and the door quickly opened followed by a muffled "My Lord."

Notch entered the Stronghold, once it had been abandoned, but now it was teeming life. Children of all ages stared at the God as He slowly walked to a armchair in the middle of the room.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but bear with me, please. You might want to get comfortable, this will take a while." He watched as the children, most of them now orphans, rush around trying to find a spot close enough to hear Him speak.

Once they all settled, He started "You must be wondering why your parents dropped you here and left to fight a war against an unknown enemy. I will tell you how this all started first, so you may understand why this happened and how it was stopped.

"It started with a girl, her mother had been killed by the enemy, the blood from her body was used to revive an evil almost as old as I. The girl's name was Max.

* * *

"Max!" Max's uncle called.

"Yes, uncle?" Max yelled back, she was busy cleaning the cows pasture.

"Come here!"

"Fine." She carefully threw down the shovel she was using onto a piece of ground that did not have cow crud. She knew what he was calling her for, ever since she was twelve he had been trying to marry her off to some nobles. She had managed to make most of them run by throwing mud at them.

* * *

"Why did her uncle try to marry her off?" One of the children in the front asked. Notch didn't mind the interruptions, it kept His mind off of...what happened

"His job was to keep her safe. I believe that he, for some reason, thought that marrying her off would be safer then if she were with him." Notch explained

"Oh, okay!"

* * *

One who had been quite stubborn had managed to get her to the alter by tying her hands together, but a bride with their hands tied is unsightly, so when the preist asked her if she would take whats-his-name's hand in marrige she replied by punching the groom in the face.

Max smiled at the memory.

* * *

"I like her!"

* * *

She sobered up when she walked past a monster, somehow, she knew it was called a Zombie. No one else could see the monsters. The docter of the village said that her mind created them as a way to cope with her mother's death. She had been only five when Ember died in a mining accident. At least, that's what people told her. Max didn't really believe them, she was a smart girl, and the story didn't explain why she saw a dead God kill her mother in her dreams every night.

* * *

"Great, she's crazy!" One of the older children yelled

"Oh my gosh! It's Mental Max! What does she have to do with all this?" A young girl said.

Notch ignored them, annoyed that they insulted Max when she had helped to save the world.

* * *

When she walked into her uncle's house, he wasn't with another suitor like she expected, instead he was holding a package out to her.

He smiled at her and said "Happy birthday, Max." She had forgotten she was turning fourteen that day. Max took the package from his pasty white hand, guessing what was inside. All Minecrafters on their fourteenth birthday got a sword or a pickaxe, depending on their interest. She knew it would be a sword, her uncle would never let her go into the dangerous mines, he would much rather she became a hunter.

She opened it and gasped, it was defiantly a sword, but a sword of a design she had never seen before. It's hilt was made of wood like any other, but the wood was a dark red. She had heard of acacia but had never seen it before, it didn't grow in the biome that the village was in. The blade of the sword was diamond, but it seemed to be engraved with words, when she looked closely the engravings disapeared. Max blinked at the sword, then her uncle.

* * *

"Kreaya." A older boy whispered.

"What was that?" Notch asked, curious.

The boy blushed, embaressed that he was singled out. "Kreaya, is a mythical sword. People said that it is attuned to the Universe."

Notch nodded, satisfied with the explanation.

* * *

"It was your mother's sword." He told her. "I still have no idea how she got it." He grunted when she squeezed him. "Watch it," he said "I'm getting old. You should take the sword to the blacksmith to get it sharpened, it probably got quite dull sitting in a chest for so long."

"Thank you, uncle." She hugged him again and pulled away when he ruffled her blond hair, she had gotten her hair from her unknown father, her blue eyes from her mother.

Max walked out of the house, shifting away from another one of her hallucinations, it was a Creeper, they had no arms and were a sickly green colour.

When Max walked past the Woods she shivered, no one who went in, ever came out again. Her hallucinations appeared in the Woods more then anywhere else.

The Blacksmith said that she shouldn't waste her money on a sword freshly sharpened, she stared at it, puzzled. When the Blacksmith asked her if she wanted a sheath as a birthday present, she answered in the positive, she didn't want to carry her sword the whole time she was hunting. The Blacksmith measured the sword and told her the sheath would be ready in the morning. Max thanked him and started to walk home.

"Well, well. What are you doing out of your house, Mental Max?" A voice said from behind her, the voice's owner was a small boy named Cartsin. Max didn't fear him, it was his accomplices she was terrified of.

"What's that?" He said, looking at the package that held her sword. "Give it to me."

"No! It was my mother's." Max said, though she knew he'd get his two large younger brothers to take it from her.

* * *

"Why wouldn't she just give it too them? It would have saved her some effort." A rude little boy asked.

"Because, it was important to her and she fought for what she believed to be important. Now, please only interrupt when it is important or you have a real question." Notch replied. He really just wanted to get this over with now, He realized Herobrine was right, the Minecrafters had gotten annoying.

* * *

Max was right, Cartsin did make his brothers steal the package. Sadly, she knew that if she tried to hit one of them, they would snap her sword.

Carstin snatched the package from his brothers hand and greedily started ripping it open. "Is this a joke?" He said, incredulously. He held up the sword for his brothers to see. Max stared. The sword had turned into a wooden piece of junk.

"It's no wonder your father left you and your mother, with a sword like this she must have been pretty worthless and he saw you were the same." He shrieked when Max punched him in the nose.

_"Don't you ever talk about my parents. You are not even worthy to speak of them." _Max hissed as she picked up her sword, she realized her voice had Shivered again, it only happened when she was angry.

Cartsin's eyes widened, he had never heard her voice Shiver before. Max knew that to other people the Shiver sounded like a different language.

"I was right!" He shouted at her when she ran. "You are Mental!"

Once Max got to her house she ran to her room to think about all that had happened that day, she finally decided to sleep on it, maybe answers to the strangeness that had happened would come to her in the morning.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**I know most of that was awkward, I am hoping that by the last chapter this will even be worth reading. Thank you for reading till the end, you are Awesome.**

**Please review and tell me about any mistakes I made.**


	2. The Attack

Notch took a breath, preparing to continue, when a little girl spoke up.

"I'mw hungy! Wen we eat?"

Notch paused, remembering mortals needed to eat, and waved His hand. A feast appeared in front of them and the children jumped on it like starving animals. Which, Notch thought, they technically were.

* * *

When Max woke up she had no more answers then she had the day before. She got breakfast, grabbed her sword, then went out the door to pick up her sheath. As she walked, she studied her weapon. It was no longer a piece of wood and looked the same as when she first got it.

She stared at it again, it was obviously a enchanted weapon. Enchanted with what, she didn't know.

At the Blacksmith, she picked up her sheath and was making sure her sword fit when she heard screams.

Max ran outside and was confused by what she saw. Her hallucinations were attacking people, only seen by their victims right before they died.

Her sword raised itself, at least that's what it felt like to Max. The sword pulled her into battle and fought. It was like Max had no control over her body at first, then slowly gained control until the sword seemed to be guiding her, training her how to fight.

* * *

"That's awesome!"

* * *

Hours passed, and Max only stopped fighting when she saw her uncle being dragged on the ground by a zombie.

She followed, trying to catch up to free him. Max froze when she saw where the zombie was going, to a Women, Max knew that Women, She had been appearing in her dreams every night for the last nine years.

The zombie threw her uncle in front of the Women, then wandered off.

Max's uncle looked up at the Women and snarled. The Women back-handed him across the face. _"That's no way to look at your God, Barcubus."_

'Barcubus?' Max thought, then realized she didn't know her uncle's name. She wondered how that important little detail had evaded her for so long. Then she noticed the Women's voice had sounded strange, she realized it had _Shivered._

Barcubus looked at the Women with hatred. "You are not and will never be my God, Ender."

Ender laughed. _"Oh, but I already am, you worthless piece of dirt." _She kicked him in the head. _"Do you think I have been idle all these years? I have been building my army, strengthening them until they would be able to destroy all who oppose me! If you join me, maybe you shall live to see my rule."  
_

"You are foolish, Ender. You are no match for the Two." Barcubus replied.

Ender laughed again._ "Goodbye, Barcubus. Have fun rotting in your grave."_ Max's uncle's eyes widened, he was terrified. Ender raised Her blade above his head.

_"Stop!" _Max shouted.

Ender looked at her with amusement. _"I remember you. Quite a spirited child, you were."_

_"Let my uncle go."_ Max commanded. Some of the living villagers that were being held captive, looked at her weirdly, and she knew she was speaking with the _Shiver._

_"And what do I get out of it, little Akroatiś_?_"_ Max didn't know what Akroatiś meant, and she didn't really care, as long as her uncle would be safe.

_"What do you want?" _

"Max! I forbid you from making any deals with this witch!" Her uncle shouted.

_"Oh, dear Barcubus, can't you see? You do not own her, she makes her own choices." _Ender purred. _"Now. Max, what I want in return for your uncle is you. Or, should I say, your Blood." _Max stared, alarmed. Her blood? Well, a bit of blood for her uncle's life...but there had to be something else.

_"That can't be the only thing you want." _Max said, warily.

Ender chuckled. _"Smart girl. But that's all I need from you, for now."_

Max didn't hear the last bit, she was too busy thinking about the chaos around her. Then, she got an idea. If Ender needed her blood, it must be for something important. _"If you also leave the village alone, then we have a deal." _

"Max! No!" Her uncle pleaded.

Ender smiled, then she let out the most horrific screech Max had ever heard. Max's Hallucinations-that-were-not-hallucinations stopped what they were doing, then ran towards the Woods. Ender looked at Max and her eyes flashed. Max suddenly could barely remember how to think, let alone move.

* * *

The children did not interrupt to ask how Ender accomplished this, they were too entranced with what Notch was telling them.

* * *

Ender picked Max up and slung her across her shoulders as if she were a bag of potatoes. She was surprised at Ender's strength, as much as she could be suprised in her current state.

The world brightened, Max felt she would go blind, the light was so bright. The light faded into black and Max passed out.

* * *

** I forgot last chapter, but I do not own Mincraft. Oh, yeah! I am thinking of changing the name to 'A Minecraft History'. I think it would be better then what then 'Akroatiś'**

**Thank you for reading, I appreciate that you have read this far and have not turned away from this story in disgust.**


	3. Life Blood

**WARNING: Possibly disturbing content, probably not, but just in case.**

* * *

Max awoke to a pain in her wrists. She opened her eyes and saw...nothing. It was so dark, that when she looked down, she couldn't see the rest of her body.

The room brightened, then darkened once again. "H-hello?" Max called, "is anyone there?"

A dark chuckle sounded somewhere to her right. "Who's there?" Max said, having a bad feeling about the whole situation.

_"Good to know that you are incapable of Night Seeing." _A voice, that Max recognized as Ender's, said. The room once again brightened, but this time the light stayed. Max couldn't see where it was coming from. _"I am able to Night See of course, though it gets incredibly annoying at times. Especially since doesn't completely capture the Fear in beings eyes when they realize what I will do to them." _Ender smiled a smile that made Max's blood run cold.

"Wha-what do you do to them?" Max was the most terrified she had ever been.

_"Mostly kill them." _Ender admitted. When She saw the expression on Max's face, She laughed. Max hadn't noticed before, but Ender's laugh was amazing, it sounded light and carefree, yet it told of horrors that no one would even want to hear of. _"Don't worry, Max. You are much more useful to me alive rather then dead. No matter how much you wish otherwise."_

Ender reached for Max's arm, which, Max realized was chained above her head. Ender ran Her fingernail down Max's arm, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. Max hissed in pain, Ender's fingernail dug deeper into her flesh.

* * *

Notch didn't want to tell the children these details, so He left them out, but they went on in His head, reminding Him of Ender's cruelty.

* * *

Ender pulled Her Blood covered finger out of Max's skin, and licked it. Ender seemed to _grow,_ not only in size, but in power. She closed Her eyes in satisfaction, and smiled.

_"It seems as if you are very useful, Max. You shan't fear death from me anytime soon."_

* * *

"I'm confused. Why does Ender need Max?"

Notch looked at the speaker, an older girl, almost old enough to have gone to fight in the War with her parents.

"What's your name, child?" Notch asked, not unkindly..

"Shayla."

"Shayla, I am sad to say this but, Ender was using Max's Blood to become more powerful. Blood, is a powerful thing, it is the wine of life, a certain type carrys your soul. Ember, Max's mother, was killed by Ender. Ender then drank her Blood and grew enough in power to make sure my Brother and I would never find Her. Ember's Blood is still running through Ender's veins, mix that with Max's Blood, plus the fact that Max was very special in a way I shall explain later, and Ender would be almost unstoppable." Notch explained.

Shayla nodded at that. She looked like she wanted to say more, but decided not to. _It must be a personal matter. _Notch thought, out loud He said, "Ender then left the room leaving Max to recover from her injury. Now then, anymore questions, before you head off to bed?" It had gotten late and Notch could see how tired the children were, no matter how good they were at hiding it.

A boy, younger, but seemingly similar to Shayla, raised his hand. "Why did Ender leave Max after one injury? It just doesn't make sense."

_That must be why Shayla wasn't in the Battle. She has at least one sibling to look after. _Notch realized, "Ender was taking Max's Blood, not the stuff that comes out when you cut yourself, but her _Life __Blood. _Life Blood is the type that holds the soul. If more then a drop is taken at a time then you die. Now, off to bed! all of you! You're still mortal and you need your sleep!"

The children reluctantly left for their beds, wanting to hear more of what happened. The only one who stayed was Shayla.

"May I ask you something, My Lord?" She asked, nervously.

"Of course, Shayla, What do you need?" He replied.

"Is-is this normal?" Then she changed from a black haired beauty, to what looked like a large Minecrafter shaped dirt block. Then again, this time into a boy, she continued to change for a few minutes until she was finally back to her own self. She looked at Him, to see His reaction.

Notch just smiled at her. "No, that skill is not normal, it is the forth rarest. But don't worry my dear," He added the last bit at seeing her expression. "it is a gift not a curse, you are a Skin Changer. Not many of your kind are left."

Shayla looked relived. "So this isn't anything to worry about?"

"No. In fact, it may help you protect your little brother in the days to come."

"What would I need to protect him from?"

"Everything." With that Notch disapeared to a place only He knew of.

* * *

**That was fun to write!**

**Let me tell you a secret -leans in close- I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT**

**Please tell me about any mistakes or awkward sentences.**


	4. Escape

When the children awoke the next morning, Notch had already Created breakfast for them. As they ate, He continued to tell them how and why, their parents had to die.

* * *

Max awoke in darkness, as she had been doing the last few weeks. Ender would come in soon, take one or two drops of blood, then leave. Max would sing to fill the empty blackness when Ender was not there, just to make sure she still could, to make sure she was still alive. Her arms had numbed from being above her head so long, and could no longer feel the pain of chains digging into her wrists. But the memory of pain was still fresh in her mind. Whenever Ender stole her blood, she could feel every ache, every little bruise. Even her blood, traveling through her vains, hurt.

Max cycled through a list of songs in her head, she chose one she hoped would light up the darkness in some way.

"Twinkle twinkle, little star-"

* * *

The children jumped when they heard Max, it was as though her voice had traveled through time to reach them.

* * *

That was all Max could remember. She tried to think of a different song, one she knew the words to, but there were none. So she continued, like a broken music disc.

"Twinkle twinkle, little star. Twinkle twinkle little star."

Max felt a click in her brain, as if something immportant had shifted into place. She blinked, she could actually see stars in the blackness. Well, less see, more _Hear. _She could hear the stars twinkling, the sound formed a picture in her mind.

"Twinkle twinkle, lit_tle star. Twinkle twinkle, little star."_

Max was too entranced by the stars to notice her voice was _Shivering._

_"Twinkle twinkle, little star."_

The sound of the stars grew louder, louder then her voice, until she couldn't hear herself think.

Soon, it wasn't only the stars she was hearing, it was everything. The Noise spoke to her. **_Bad things are coming. _**It said. **_The Scales shall be tipped, you shall tip them back. If not, All is lost. Prepare, Akroatiś. Prepare for loss. Prepare for death. Prepare for pain. Prepare._**

_What? _Max asked this without speaking.

_**The End is coming.**_

The door to Max 'room' opened, and the Noise disapeared. The Enderman who brought her food, shuffled in. Max squinted at the light.

"I don't know if you understand me, but everyone is saying you're an Akroatiś, so you might. But we need to get you out of here before She comes. She's almost unstoppable at this point, but security is lower. We need to move now." He warbled at her, and unlocked her chains, reaching them easily with his height.

Max fell to the ground, her legs unused to holding her weight once again. She gently rubbed her wrists as she stood on wobbly feet.

The Enderman, seeing Max would not be able to walk, gingerly picked her up, as though she would burst into a million pieces. He held her close. "Hold on tight. And try not to barf on me, please."

She felt him start to vibrate, before she could ask what he was doing, they were somewhere else, and she felt like puking. Then they teleported again, and again, and again, until Max lost count. Near the end, she heard him gargle and she fell to the ground. Max waited for the world to stop spinning before she attempted to stand. She only managed to her knees.

"What the Nether was that?!" She yelled.

"Travel of t-the Eye." The Enderman wheezed. He was hunched up on all fours, trying to recatch his breath. Once he stood, Max could see how exhausted he was.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screeched, his back arched.

"What's wrong?!" Max frantically asked.

"The Separation." He choked out. "It hurts. It hurts." He collapsed.

That night, Max stared at the fire she had made, and picked at the scar Ender had given her. Why had the Enderman rescued her? Yeah, she was grateful, but weren't Endermen Ender's henchmen or somthing? Max frowned at her sleeping saviour. Had he gone rouge? If he had, why save her? She was sure Ender had other prisoners, surely in more dire situations then she had been. The Enderman had called her an Akroatiś, so had the Noise. What was that all about, anyway? She tried to remember what she had been singing.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star."

Max knew the words, but not the tone. She sighed in frustation, and started to sing a song her mother had taught her when she was young.

"In the woods, the forest grows.

Protecting those, whom call it home.

The hunters come, to slay them all.

And one by one, the trees shall fall.

The fo_rest cries, in great despair,_

_Wishing it's fellows, were still there._

_Then saplings grow, and the forest knows,_

_All shall be well."_

Max could hear something growing around her, she looked up from the fire, still singing. Her breath caught. The plains had turned into a forest, well, half a forest. She stared at the trees, she couldn't have caused this, right? She hesitatingly continued to sing. She watched in amazement as life exploded around her.

"The Nether?" Max whispered, unwilling to break the beautiful silence, yet too shocked to not exclaim something. She looked over at the sleeping Enderman, maybe she could help him.

_"Enderman, Enderman, don't be in pain._

_Or else, your efforts, shall be in vain_

_Enderman, Enderman, tear away now,_

_From the control, of that Goddess-like cow."_

Max sang this, until the Enderman stood up.

"Thank you, Lord _Akroatiś._ You saved me from eternal torment. We best be off, I do not wish to try the Two's patience."

"No! I want to know what the chicken hearted Nether is going o-" Max didn't get to finish her sentance before the Enderman whisked them away once more.

* * *

**Any questions? No? Maybe? **

**Anyway, this is by far my favorite story to write, so expect more chapters. (That was lame...)**

**Thank you for reading, please tell me any way I can improve, and any mistakes. **

**See ya later, alligators!**


	5. Herobrine

"You Noobish-Piece-of-Coal! I'm not going anywhere else with you, until you tell me where you're taking me!" Max yelled, enraged.

"I don't need to tell you. Turn around." He replied.

"No! Do you think I'm dumber then chicken feet?!* That's the oldest trick, only fools fall for that!"

"What do you think I would do? Kill you? Drink your blood like a certain Goddess? If I wanted to hurt you, I already would of."

Max knew he had a point, but she still skirted a circle around him, keeping him in view while angling herself to look at whatever he wanted her to see. As soon as she caught a glimpse of it though, she stopped and stared.

A castle stood before her.

"What in Notch's name is that." She whispered, in awe of the great building.

"Notch's fort." The Enderman said, matter of factually.

Max gaped at him. She suddenly felt very aware of how terrible she looked. Being locked up really degraded her appearance.

"Why are we here?"

"The Two sent me to rescue you. Our meeting place was here."

"Who are the Two? My uncle..." Max felt a stab of fear, worry for her uncle filled her. She had no idea if he was still alive.

_"Is this her, Calmus?"_ A voice said.

Max whirled around, then immediately fell to her knees. Notch stood before her, along with a brown haired man. Max couldn't see his eyes clearly, until He looked at her, His eyes were completely white, He was a God.

"M-my Lords." Max said, her voice shaking.

Notch looked at her, amused. _"Calm down, Max. I'm sure you've had a rough couple of weeks. Lets get you inside."_ He took her shoulder, and started walking her to the castle. _The Nether is going?_ She thought.

"Hold on a moment! I am not taking another step until someone tells me what in the Blazing Hot Nether is going on! First my home is attacked by figments of my imagination. Then I'm kidnapped by a insane Goddess who gave me this," Max pointed at her scar. "over the course of a few weeks. Then I hear voices! Another Hallucination decides to come rescue me from his own Goddess, and whisks me away to a plains. A forest magically grows around me as my savior screams in pain! We travel here, where two Gods await our arrival, one of them I had no idea existed! And I still don't know a Pigs-Head-in-a-Bucket-of-Slime thing! So forgive me if I am not very trusting right now." Max yelled, frustrated.

_"Listen, Akroatiś, I respect you for living with_ Her_ for weeks and not going insane. But that respect will keep disappearing as long as you keep complaining. So _Shush." The Unknown God spoke.

_"Brother, that is no way to treat a guest! Unmute her immediately."_ Notch scolded.

"The Nether?" Max tried to say. She blinked, no sound had come from her lips.

_"Fine._ Speak." The Unknown God waved his hand.

_"Must you use __theatrics__, Brother?"_ Notch asked.

_"Yes. I Unmuted her. I believe I get to have some fun."_

Notch started to speak.

_"Do not scold Me, Notch. Have you forgotten the amount of blood that was spilled, last We fought? I do not wish to diminish Our numbers any further."_ The Unknown God interrupted Him.

"Um, excuse me, My Lord. But I have no name to call you." Max addressed the Unknown God. She was getting really tired of calling Him 'The Unknown God' in her head.

He turned to her._ "I have many names,_ Akroatiś._ Mortem, Murderer, The One With White Eyes, The Creator. But, my chosen name is Herobrine."  
_

**_Herobrine._**

Max heard the voice.

_**Herobrine.**_

Pictures started to flash in Max's head. She could faintly hear the Two, yet she ignored Them.

_**Herobrine.**_

The beginning of the Gods. Max heard Them fold out from nothing. She could tell They loved each other.

_**Herobrine.**_

Max heard the world fall into place. She heard life flourish. Then, what she heard, split down two different paths. One path, Herobrine chose His name with Notch. The other, He stayed nameless.

_**Herobrine.**_

On the Named path, a Women appears out of the woods, the Two are confused for years about this. On the Unnamed path, Ender falls out of the sky, the Two accept Her as one of Their own.

_**Herobrine.**_

The Named Herobrine, becomes greedy. He creates Himself another dimension that only He can enter. The Unnamed Herobrine however, is forgotten. He tries to help His people, but they scorn Him. He becomes close to Ender, and falls in love with Her.

_**Herobrine.**_

The Named Herobrine and Notch get into a thousand year war. The Unnamed Herobrine gives Ender a gift out of love. Notch gets angry, and banishes Them both from the Overworld.

_**Herobrine. **_

Notch temporarily defeats the Named Herobrine, They both go into hiding, Notch, to protect what remained of the Minecrafters. Herobrine, to grow in strength. The Unnamed Herobrine chooses His name, and is then betrayed by Ender.

**_Herobrine._**

The Named Herobrine and Notch, fight forever. Never regaining a spark of Their love. The Unnamed Herobrine and Notch, go and defeat Ender, saving Themselves from death.

_**Herobrine.**_

The Named is cruel, selfish, and greedy. The Unnamed is wounded, kind, and selfless.

**_Herobrine._**

* * *

**Was that a cool chapter end? No?**

**Anyway, it was, as always, fun to write. **

**Anything I could improve on? Anything you liked?**


	6. The Voice Of All

Max awoke to softness. She groaned, unused to the comfort. Her bed wasn't ever this amazing.

Max groaned again, and opened her eyes. _Of course_ it couldn't have been a messed up nightmare. She wasn't that lucky.

_"I see you have decided to rejoin us."_

Max shot up, and fell off the bed.

"Oww" She mumbled. Then shrieked as she was teleported into a large chair.

_ "I am sorry."_ Notch apologized._ "I forgot that this must be your first time teleporting."_

"Don't you dare do that again! Or I'll find a way to make you suffer!" Max threatened.

Herobrine chuckled from his seat across the room. _"She has spirit. I'll give her that."_

Max noticed the room for the first time. The floor was made of obsidian, and the walls, lapis. The room's size was about seven by seven. Herobrine was seated across from Notch, and Max in the middle.

"If I didn't have a spirit, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead." Max grumbled.

It was Notch's turn to chuckle._ "That you would be."_ He turned serious._ "Now then, Max. We would like to know what has happened these last couple of weeks."_

So Max told them everything.

* * *

"How come you refer to yourself in third person?"

Everyone jumped, surprised at the child's interruption.

"I was not the same person as I am now." Notch replied, sadly.

As He continued, He heard a child ask his neighbour, "What's that mean?"

"He's changed." She answered.

* * *

_"Well then,"_ Herobrine said as Max finished._ "That's disturbing."_

_"I agree."_ Notch leaned back in His chair. _"I didn't think She could be so barbaric._

_**There are two of You. One of Her. She is required to be twice as evil, otherwise, the world would die.**_ The Voice came from everywhere.

"Did you hear that?" Max asked.

_"No. What was it?"_ Notch replied. Max repeated what the Voice had said.

_"I believe that was the Universe."_ Herobrine mused.

"What?" Max was confused.

_"You are an Ακροατισ. In your __language, Akroatis, Listener. You have been chosen to be the Voice of All." _Herobrine turned to Notch. _"This is much worse then We thought."_

Notch nodded. _"We shall have to call them to arms."_

"Wait, what? What do you mean I'm the 'Voice of All'? And why is that bad?" Max interrupted, confused out of her mind.

Before either One of the Two could answer her, the Voice did. _**It means, Max, that I have chosen you to Hear me. Only you, not even the Gods can Hear me. I know everything, because I am everything. I only choose a champion when the Scales are about to tip, the only thing that could kill me. **_

"You Created Ender? So you're Her parent, or whatever? Then why is She trying to kill you?"

_**Ender was Created purely from the part of me that wants to die. To get it over with. Notch was Created from the part that wishes to live. And Herobrine, from the part that does not care. I Created Herobrine to cause unrest, to be the opposite of **__**Notch. But, as you know, He turned from that path. And Ender was made. She is the **_**_embodiment of Evil. It is Her purpose. Yet, She takes it too far. A war is coming. One battle worth, but it shall be devastating. Many will die. The Two need to win, or the Deaths shall tip the Scales the wrong direction. If that happens, nothing shall survive. Ender must die._**

"Okay, I know I'm going to freak out about that later. But that still doesn't explain whom you're calling to arms." Max told the Two.

_"Everyone. It is the only chance we have against her. Everyone shall need to fight."_ Herobrine responded grimly.

"Well, that's cheery."

_**You shall join the fight, Akroatis. That is why I gave you Kreaya.**_

"Oh, Bunny-Plop. Where's my sword?"

_CLANG!_

Kreaya had appeared in the middle of the room, just above the floor.

"...There it is."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chap, but I truly had no idea how to extend it.**

**I'm thinking one or two more chapters till the end. And then maybe another sequel. Whatcha think?**


	7. Death

_How__ could the battle already be here? _Max thought as she gazed at the army before her.

She was surrounded by people, and it was choking her. Notch and Herobrine hadn't been kidding when they said they would call _everyone._ Only children under the age of sixteen were hidden in the stronghold, an abandoned underground bunker that was only used when the Gods fought.

Max tightened her grip on Kreaya, wishing she could swing it to make some breathing room. But alas, that would weaken their numbers, so she would have to deal with it.

Max had never really liked people. Mostly because they made fun of her for her 'hallucinations'. But there was something about them that she really didn't like, she didn't know what.

_**I am sorry. That would be my feelings leaking into your own.**_

* * *

"Why does All not like people?" A boy asked.

"It is not pleased with the Minecrafters. You did throw rocks at Herobrine when He tried to save you." Notch replied.

"But that wasn't us!"

"The Minecrafters harmed It's child. No parent is ever happy when that happens."

* * *

_Well, cut it out! I'm already jumpy enough as it is!_

For some reason, Max had been placed on the front lines. Maybe to anger Ender. Or maybe because they had learned that when she fought, she couldn't tell the difference between friend and foe.

Max tried to calm down, trying to remember the plan, and realized that there was no plan. She had no idea how the Two planned to win the War.

The man next to her yawned, having been woken up in the middle of the night to come fight. The Two had gathered everyone immediately after the little 'meeting' they had. Hoping to surprise Ender, Max thought. Then realized that standing on a mountain waiting for their enemy to come kill them, was not a surprise attack.

A loud rumbling sounded, and thousands of Endermen, combined with quite a few other monsters, appeared right in front of them.

* * *

"I thought that things are always loyal to their creator?"

"Yes," Notch nodded. "that's true. But Herobrine had loved Ender so much it had allowed His creations to rebel."

* * *

_"Attack!"_ Ender yelled from her perch on a rock.

The armies merged. Max could hear the ripping of flesh as swords killed innocent people. She heard people scream as their heads were ripped off by the Endermen.

But the battle wasn't as bad as it had first seemed. The Minecrafters had dug a trench around themselves, almost as deep as a ravine. Monsters pushed each other in, then fell to their own deaths by the hand of those behind them, creating a waterfall of evil into the ground.

Max could hear as somebody fell. A loud piercing scream, the crunch of bones, the trickle of blood, then silence. Tears fell down her face, wishing she did not have to hear the last moments of so many. Some fell quietly. others, as loud as though they were trying to bring the world with them. But it always ended silent.

_Scream._

_Crunch._

_Trickle._

_Silence._

Max wanted it too stop. But she kept her ears tuned to the ravine, it was worse up-top.

People were being ripped to shreds, then eaten by the zombies. Skeletons were grabbing at faces, pulling them off, then wearing them as their own. Creepers were the most humane, their blasts killed instantly.

_Why do Creepers explode?_ Max wondered. _And how did they get across?_

_**The guilt of murdering is too much for them. So they choose to explode with their victims. And the Monsters Traveled with the Endermen.**_

_That was very helpfull._ Max ducked under the arm of an Enderman, then sliced at it's chest. It Traveled away. _But it doesn't tell me how to end this fighting._

**_There will be a lull in the bloodshed. In that time, go kill Ender._**

The last of the monsters fell. Now they only had to deal with the Endermen, who could use the Travel of the Eye to get across the trench. They could also use the Travel of the Eye to dodge the sword strikes. But soon they tired, and were defeated. Just as people began celebrating, a noise was heard.

_Squelch._

A large slimey green mass appeared. It was so large, Max had mistaken it with the sky.

Apparently, Ender had been busy practicing Creating things.

_Squelch. _

The creature killed many, Enderman and Minecrafter alike. It accomplished this by jumping into the air, then falling back down, squishing those beneath it. It jumped again, and landed in a river. It screeched, then broke apart into smaller versions of itself.

"WATER!" Max shouted in the general direction of the Two. They heard her and the creature was doused in the liquid.

The creatures screeched again, and melted into the ground.

* * *

"As you can tell, we won the war. The creature killed many of your parents. For that, I am sorry. Remember, they sacrificed themselves for you." Notch stood up, waved His hand and another feast appeared. Then He disappeared to His home.

He hadn't told them everything. Those memories were too painful. Yet they went on and on in His head, tormenting Him.

* * *

_"Well, well. Finally found me? Took you long enough." _Ender was still on Her rock, watching the battle with glee.

_"Why do you do this Ender? If you continue, nothing shall survive." _Notch said. He could see Max sneaking up behind Her.

_"...So dumb!" _Ender yelled, exasperated. _"Yes, I know Everyting will cease to exist__! If I can't rule, then why should You?" _Max was ten blocks away.

_"Do you know how many people you've hurt?" _Herobrine asked.

_"Yes,"_ Ender nodded. _"One thousand two hundred and thirty five."_ Five blocks. _"And that's only the Endermen."_ She smiled. One block.

"No more killing for you!" Max shouted. "No more killing for _anyone!_" Kreaya stuck out of Ender's chest.

Ender turned on her. _"You little idiotic weasel! Don't you know only Gods can kill Gods?" _

"Yes." Max nodded. "But I was the distraction."

Faster then She could turn around, Notch's blade had joined Kreaya in Ender's chest.

_"...I...I.."_ Herobrine caught her before she hit the ground. He held Her to His chest, and sobbed. Notch had always known Herobrine had still loved Her, always would, but to Max, it was a surprise.

_How could He still like, let alone love, Ender when She had done such horrific things?_

_**Because, little one, He loved Her in the early days, as soon as She had appeared. And He held on to that love, so it grew. By the time Ender had shown Her true colours, His love was large enough to keep growing.**_

_So He's obsessed with Her?_

**_In a way, yes. But also, no. He has simply loved Her for too long for anything to change His feelings._**

Ender whispered to Herobrine, so softly, only He could hear._ "I have always loved you." _

Herobrine leaned down, and kissed Her. He felt something burningly cold seep into His mouth. It trickled down His throat, into His stomach.

He sat up, and started tearing at His chest. She had poisoned Him.

_"If I'm going down."_ Ender laughed weakly. _"I'm taking you with me."_

Herobrine had turned His chest into a large gaping hole of red. Notch and Max watched in shock, unable to do anything.

Herobrine collapsed on top of Ender, their blood mixing. They died at the same time, ending their tragic love story.

* * *

The world had ended, just for a brief moment, when everything cried. When everything felt the pain of losing two children. All had felt such grief, that it had leaked into the part of it where life resided. Max had it the worst, screeching her throat raw and bloody. Almost dying of dehydration twelve times in one week. Deforming her hand with her nails to distract her from the feelings of loss. Notch tried to help as much as He could, but He only felt the loss of his brother. He had briefly experienced during that world ending moment, a fraction of what Max felt.

It took two months for All to control It's emotions enough for Max to recover. But, by then, Max had destroyed her left hand, now a bloody stump.

* * *

**I think we all know by now that I have no heart.**

**But don't worry, it might get better for Max in the next story. (Yes, sequel!)**

**I will update this with a notice when the first chapter of... Dundundundun... 'A Minecraft P****ossession" is up! Isn't that an epic name? I already have the plot lined up, I just need to write the actual story now. **

**Please review and tell me what you dis/liked about this story. I really want to hear your opinion.**

**I'm going to start replying to reviews, partly 'cause I'm bored.**

* * *

Please:

**I have written many chapters, and will write many more.**

* * *

Guest #1:

**Cookies! :D**

* * *

Guest #2:

**Thank you!**

* * *

ThatRandomMooshroom:

**I'm glad you like Max. You must hate me now. XD**


	8. A Minecraft Possession

**Hello people! I am very happy to say that 'A Minecraft Possession' is out! I really hope you'll like it, I am trying to put more effort into it then my other stories. I hope that it'll be worth it. Anyway, it will also be longer then my other seven chap stories. So, yay!**


End file.
